Star Wars: A Hero's Journey
by captainwilly
Summary: A Willy travels to the Universe of Star Wars to full fill his destiny and save the universe. Along his journey he teams up with characters from the Star Wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

One sunny afternoon in Troutdale Oregon, a boy named Willy was target practicing in his back yard. He tripped over a stump from a tree that was cut down a few days ago. Has he was getting up from his great fall the ground beneath him began to move, so he laid flat on the ground until it stopped moving. The ground finally stopped moving after what seemed like forever for Willy. As Willy started to get up he saw that there was a hole in the ground. As he walked over to the hole to investigate, as he looked into the hole the walls of the hole were not made of dirt but of metal and the hole went down a faraway. As Willy looked around the edges of the hole he saw a ladder that went down into the darkness. Willy walked over to the ladder and started to climb down the hole.

Once Willy got the bottom of the hole, he looked back up into the blue sky, as he looked he saw that the doors started to close. Once the doors closed Willy was in complete darkness. Willy started to feel for the wall and walk along the wall at a slow rate. Once he got to the end of wall he found nothing there except for another wall, he decided that he should try the other side of the hallway and started to head back towards the ladder, but as he turned to leave the dead end. A door opened behind him.

Willy walked into the light to find a ship. Now Willy always enjoyed the world of Star Wars so he recognized the ship the moment he saw it. He thought to himself _this is an X-wing star fighter, but I thought that Star Wars was a fictional story. _As he ponders this thought he walked around the ship he came across an asteromech droid (a R2 unit). As he walked up to the droid, the droid became active and rolled over to a monitor in the wall of the room. The droid was whistling and beeping at Willy. Willy read what the droid was saying.

"Are you Willy?" said the droid.

"Yes I am? How do you know who I am?" asked Willy.

"You must come with me at once there is little time to explain but you have to trust me. The fate of the universe depends on it." said the droid.

"I don't know about this."

"You must come with me otherwise this world and every world in the universe will be either taken over or destroyed by forces that threaten the very air that you breath." said the droid. "Alright but what about my life here?" asked Willy

"Has your life really been going like you thought it was suppose to? Do you feel like it will get any better? Don't you feel like there is something more that you should be doing with your life?" asked the droid.

"I guess I always thought that I was meant for something better then what I was getting." said Willy.

"Now climb in the cockpit and we will get going." said the droid.

As Willy climbed into the cockpit the droid got into where it was going to be for the trip right behind the cockpit. Willy was sitting there just staring at the switches and buttons on the terminal wondering which one to push to get started. He was about to ask the droid,

The droid said "don't worry about a thing just put on the helmet and I will take care of everything."

"So what do I call you? Or do I just call you droid?"

"You can call me R4-D2." said the droid.

"Alright, well R4-D2 let's get going." said Willy.

The next moment Willy was shooting through a hanger door heading into the blue sky and into outer space. Willy turned around to see where he came from and saw the earth as a blue emerald in the blackness of space. _I wonder if I will ever see my home again._ thought Willy. As he returned his attention forward he saw the planets of the solar system go by. He told himself that he should have had a camera since this is the first and probably the last time he will ever get to see these planets ever again.

As they passed Pluto R4 said "I am going to engage the hyper drive you might get a little dizzy the first time we do this but don't worry you will be just fine."

Then they entered into light speed.

When they came out of light speed on the last leg of the run. Willy saw the world of Coruscant, the world wide city.

"R4 is that what I think it is is that really Coruscant?" asked Willy.

"Yes it is Willy this will be your new home for a long time." said R4.

As they passed through the planets shields, they headed to the Jedi Temple. As they approached the temple Willy saw a man standing on the platform in black Jedi robes. Once Willy was out of the cockpit and on the ground he looked up into the man's face. The man afford his hand to Willy to shake stuck his hand out to shake,

the man said "Hello Willy I am Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi Knights and I welcome you to Coruscant and to the Jedi Temple."

"Hello Master Skywalker, why am I actually here?" asked Willy.

"You are here to defeat a great evil that will come very soon, you must start your training as soon as possible." said Luke.

Luke held out his arm to indicate to Willy to follow him. As they walked Luke talked about things, about Willy's destiny and what he must do. But Willy is looking around the Temple as they walked; Willy noticed Jedi small and large walking around, some practicing with their light sabers and others working their on the Force skills. Luke notices that Willy was preoccupied with what he was seeing and stopped talking. Luke led Willy into a room filled with other people. Willy sat down in the first open seat that he could find. Willy is shy and is not sure what to do with these people since some of them are not human. While Willy was sitting there he saw a very beautiful human female across the room talking to some Bothans. Luke walked into the room and everyone took a seat, Willy watched the beautiful girl as she walked over to him and once he noticed that she was coming he looked away and looked out a window nearby and then looked up at Luke. Once everyone was sitting Luke started to talk.  
As Luke was talking Willy decided to look to his side and saw the beautiful girl sitting next to him and looking at him.

"Hello my name is Carlin I am from the world Carida, my father is the king of that world and my mother was a Jedi that protected him during the Yuuzhan Vong war. They fell in love and got married. So that makes me a princess. Luke came to my mother right after I was born and told her that I have a great destiny in helping a great hero that will come in 21 years."

"Hello I am Willy I come from a world called Earth and I have no idea why I am here." said Willy.

"Did you say your name was Willy?" asked Carlin.

"Yes? Does that name mean something to you?" asked Willy.

"Well I have known your name ever since I came to the temple about 5 year's ago." said Carlin. "Uh, why have you known me for so many years?" asked Willy a little confused.

"Come with me" said Carlin.

"But what about Luke's speech I mean I he brought me here I think I should stay." said Willy.

"I think he would want you to know this right now and besides I have heard this speech tons of times if you really want to hear it I can tell you it later." said Carlin.

As Carlin grabbed Willy's arm and led him down a corridor. They went deep inside the temple and into this room. Once they got into the room the door closed behind them. They walked into the center of the room; Carlin pressed some buttons on a table. Some text started to appear in the space above the table. Carlin told Willy what he was looking at

"This say's that a great hero will come from a distant planet far, far away, he will come in the time of great need and he will defeat the evil that will arise from the depths of the universe, his name is William. But there is one that will need to help this great hero one who is a champion of the small and weak."

"Okay I get all that but what about this 'one that will need to help the great hero, one who is a champion of the small and the weak' who is that?" asked Willy.

"Well…" Carlin started to explain but Luke interrupted her.

"Well it means that Carlin here is that person Willy her name means little champion, and she is one that fights for the small things in life she protects the weak." said Luke.

"So you are saying that I am weak and I need protection?" asked Willy

"No I am saying that you two are going to help each other out and will be able to accomplish things that I have not even been able to do." said Luke.

"Master Skywalker can I take Willy to his room and get him settled down?" asked Carlin.

"Yes, I think that will be a good idea he has been traveling for many days and must be tired." said Luke

"But…but…. I have so many question-"started Willy before Carlin dragged him out of the room and the door closed.

They walked in silence and once they got to Willy's room Carlin showed him how everything worked and started to leave.

"Wait" said Willy.

Carlin turned in the door way and looked back at him,

"Uh…where do I get some food?" asked Willy embarrassed.

"Well the kitchen is closed and I am sure you already ate before you came into that room." said Carlin.

This was true he had some food in the ship before he landed he just wanted some company but Carlin bid him goodnight and walked through the door as it closed Willy laid on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Carlin went back to see Luke.

"Master what else does this thing say about the future for Willy and I?" asked Carlin.

"You do not need to know that you will figure that out when the time comes, some things are better left to the unknown for if one knows what is coming, it will change and that thing will not come to pass." said Luke.

"Yes master goodnight master Skywalker." said Carlin. As Luke watched her leave the room he pulled up what he restricted from her seeing and he read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

A few months of gone by since Willy has started out on his journey to become the savior of the universe. During his training Willy has met the children of Han and Leia Solo, Jacen and Jaina Solo. Luke introduced Willy to the twins because, Luke feels like that they will be able to help Willy get the feel for the Force and improve his light-saber skills. Carlin became good friends with Jaina; the girls were going to go out for a day outside of the Jedi temple.

Carlin went and found Willy and asked "Willy would you like to come with us today as we go into the city?"

"Yes I would I need to get out of this temple I am going stir crazy" said Willy.

Jaina asked Jacen if he wanted to come along as well. So the four of them started to head for the main entrance of the temple but Luke cut the group off.

"Jacen can talk to you before you head out?" asked Luke the two of them headed off to talk. Willy, Carlin, and Jena waited for Jacen to return.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Carlin

"It could be anything." said Jaina "Luke always talks to Jacen before he heads out into the city for some reason." A few minutes later Jacen returned and the group headed out into the coruscant day.

As the girls were looking at dresses that they would like to have but can't afford, the boys were hanging back and talking.

"What did Luke talk to you about?" asked Willy.

"He told me that there are people here on Coruscant that don't like the Jedi and work for the sith, these people don't like the fact that Luke found you first. The Sith were looking for you as well and these people thing that you should have been a sith, but since you aren't going to be one they will kill you and anyone around you just despite the Jedi and Luke." said Jacen.

The girls headed into the store while the boys stayed outside.  
"Oh so Luke told you to keep an eye on me and make sure that nothing happens to me since I am suppose to be this great hero that was foretold long ago to save everyone and everything." said Willy

"Yes but the fact that the girls asked us to come along makes this such greater threat since…." but Jacen was cut off when the girls came running out of the store.

Jaina's light saber ignited hitting away blaster rifle fire. Carlin was running in front of Jaina while Jaina was protecting her, the twins have been training as Jedi knights all of their lives and their abilities are far greater than that of Willy or Carlin, as Jaina was protecting Carlin from harm Jacen grabbed Willy and threw him into an alley way away from the fight that has erupted outside of the store. Jaina, Carlin ducking behind a parked speeder, Jacen, Willy on the side of the building, and the shooters coming out of the store front. Jacen can see other's coming into the fight from the opposite side of the store from the streets.

"Willy stay here don't leave this spot they don't know that you are here, I am going to distract the attackers to allow Jaina and Carlin to come to you." said Jacen

"I can help you, I can get to the girls and get them out of here in that speeder" said Willy

Willy had developed an act for flying any kind of ships.

"No it's too dangerous Luke would have my head of anything happened to you" said Jacen

Jacen jumped up, with help from the Force, to the top of the building. Willy was looking as the battle progressed, more and more people were coming out of the wood work to join the battle as by standereds tried to get away. The girls were not able to move as blaster fire was hammering away at the speeder that they were hiding behind. Willy looked down the alley way and saw another speeder, we went over to the speeder and got it running, he drove it over to the edge of the alley way.

Jacen ran over to the roof access door and stabbed his light saber through the lock and entered the building. He ran down the stairs and came to the bottom of the staircase and entered the back of the store. He saw five men firing out of the door front. Two of the men were manning a blaster cannon and the other three had blaster rifles. Jacen ran over to the men with the cannon and took them out. The other three men turned and started to fire at Jacen. Jacen was batting away the blaster rifle with easy back towards the attackers; he took out one of them with his own laser bolt. The other two took cover while keeping a steady stream of fire on Jacen.

The fire ceased from the store front but the fire from the streets continued on Jaina got up and batted away bolts of laser back towards the people firing them that cause the men to take cover and it eased the stream of fire for a moment.

With that moment of cease fire Jaina said "Carlin get over to Willy in that alley way NOW!" Carlin got up and ran for the alleyway but as she ran a laser caught her in the leg and she went down to the ground. Jaina tried to get over to her but the stream of fire became too great for her to move very fast. Carlin managed to crawl behind some containers that were sitting on the walkway.

Willy saw Carlin get hit and went down, he started to come out of the alleyway with his light saber ignited but was not able to make it very far since the attackers notice him coming out and started to fire on him before he could make it very far to Carlin.

Jacen took out the last of the attackers in the store, as he turned around to look out of the store front he saw Carlin go down and crawl behind the containers. He looked for the shooter that hit her and who was continuing firing on the containers that she has taken refuge behind. The shooter was atop of an adjacent building firing down from an advantage point. He saw the attacker start to fire towards the side of the building where Jacen has left Willy hiding. _Willy must have saw Carlin get hit and decided to go get her, brave man, but stupid, I told him to stay there _thought Jacen. He knew that his sister was busy with another set of five attackers that came from the streets and she was not able to get to Carlin to help her out. He knew that she can take care of herself and with that he ran to the roof top of the store.

Jaina had managed to take care of two of her attackers and she knew the one on the roof top that was harassing the younger Jedi. Jaina sensed that Jacen was going to take care of the sniper through their battle meld. Jaina focused her concentration back to the three attackers that were still firing at her.

Willy was watching Carlin as the containers started to fall apart under the consent stream of fire that was coming from roof top. Willy ignited his light saber and stuck his head around the corner to see what was going on, he saw Jaina taking constant fire from two attackers and then one on the roof that was firing at Carlin. Jacen was nowhere to be found. Willy thought about what he could do _I can make a break for it and deflect the few bolts that will come my way or I can wait here like Jacen told me to do._ As Willy pondered what to do Carlin was looking at him with pain in her eyes and with that Willy decided to make a break for it. Willy started to run, when he got half way the sniper saw him and started to turn his fire towards Willy. Willy saw the laser bolts coming in and put his light saber between him and the attacker and deflected the bolts. He was pushed back by the force of the bolts. He made it behind a broken down speeder that was close enough to Carlin to allow Willy to talk to her over the noise of the battle that was taking place.

"Everything is going to be okay I am going to get you out of this" said Willy.

Carlin shook her head but she was so weak that she was lying on the ground barley able to move. Willy got on his knees with his head still under the top of the speeder. With one final push he leapt the rest of the way with the help from the Force. He made it to Carlin and he saw that she was even more badly hurt, she was not only injured in the leg but she also got hit in the side. Willy grabbed her and held her looking around the corner of the container. The sniper has turned his attention towards Jaina, _his friends must have told him to help them out with the Jedi_. Willy started to run as fast as he could.

Jacen got to the roof and as he looked for the sniper he saw that Willy started to run towards Carlin and that the sniper started to fire on him. Jacen was amazed that Willy was able to get his light saber up and even deflect a few bolts before he was pushed to the side and was forced to get behind a speeder. Jacen saw the sniper and jumped over to the building roof top behind the sniper once he got there he saw more men getting ready to join in the fight. The other men saw him and started to attack, Jacen took down five of the men before they knew what was going on. He Force throw two more and that left him with eight men to take care of including the sniper. The others took cover behind objects on the roof.

Jaina sensed the surprise that Jacen felt after he leapt to the snipers roof. She then saw the Sniper turn towards her and started to send a steam of fire her way, she took a few step back to be able deflect the new stream of fire. One of her attackers thought that she was unable to do anything with the sniper shooting at her. He came out from behind his cover. She grabbed him and throws him into the other attacker that was still firing from behind cover knocking the two men out. She threw their weapons towards the store front away from them. She saw that Willy had Carlin in his arms and started to make his way towards the speeder that was on the side of the store. The sniper saw this as well and decided to take out the two younger Jedi. Jaina ran over to them just as the sniper started to fire. She blocked the shots that were coming as they made their way to the speeder.

"Willy takes care of Carlin if Jacen and I are not back in five minutes get her back to the Temple" said Jaina.

Jaina jumped up to the roof and went to join her brother.

Willy set Carlin down in the back of the speeder and applied some bacta patches to her more sever wounds. Willy went to the driver's seat of the speeder to drive away as soon as Jaina and Jacen got back.

Jacen saw Jaina jump into the fight and take out the sniper and 3 of the others. The twins made their way towards each other. Once they were back to back the other five men decided that it was not worth a fight to take on two Jedi they ran away. Jaina and Jacen made their way to Willy and Carlin.

"Willy let me drive I will get us there faster" said Jacen.

Willy went to the back seat to sit with Carlin and to treat her wounds some more. Jacen started up the speeder and headed towards the Temple at full speed.

Jaina and Jacen are in a meeting with Luke talking about what happened at the store, Willy was told to go get some sleep. Luke could tell that Willy was all shaken up since he never felt what he felt this day. Willy has felt through the Force the loss of life of the men that were attacking them. This is a lot for him to take in since he never had to deal with death in this way since he never knew that he was Force sensitive. Willy didn't go to his quarters to sleep; he couldn't sleep while his friend is in a bacta tank. He went to the infirmary to see Carlin.

"She will be out of there in a few hours" said the medical droid as Willy took a seat next to the tank.

Carlin looked lifeless in the tank of the healing liquid. As Willy sat there he started to drift to sleep he tried to fight it but he eventfully fail and fell into a deep sleep.

Willy woke up in the chair that he fell asleep in but there was no Carlin in the tank in front of him.

He went to the droid "where is Carlin?" he asked.

The droid led him to an adjacent room where Carlin was lying there sleeping soundly in her silk night gown that she brought from home. Willy went over to her and put his hand on hers. The droid brought him a chair for him to sit in. He thanked the droid and sat down watching over Carlin as she slept. As he was sitting there Jacen and Jaina came into the room and stood behind Willy.

Jacen bent down and said "Luke told us to talk to you about what happened today so we started to your quarters since that was where he told you to go. But Luke knew that you wouldn't be there and told us to check here."

"Willy what happened today wasn't your fault those men didn't know who you were, they are part of this faction th..."

"That just don't like the Jedi and that they are working with the Sith, and they attack any Jedi they see in hope of taking out the person that the sith wanted but the Jedi beat them to It." said Willy finishing Jaina's statement. Jaina was taken aback from the ton in his voice.

"Willy you can't blame yourself for what happened today, you can't blame yourself for Carlin getting injured or even for the men that lost their lives today" said Jaina in a comforting ton. Willy just looked up at her and she could see in his eyes that he does blame himself and that he is trying to deal with what he felt this day. Jaina gave him a hug but he just sat there looking at Carlin.

"Willy Luke would like to see you when you're ready to talk to him." said Jacen. Jacen looked at Jaina and the twins left.

Carlin touched the top of Willy's head. Willy head shot straight up and he looked into the eyes of the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Carlin

Willy looked up to the droid that came over; "You have been sleeping for two days." said the medical droid.

Carlin looked back to Willy

"Have you been here this hole time?" asked Carlin.

"Yes I have I couldn't leave you alone." said Willy

"You look tired go to bed I will be fine here." said Carlin

"I can't I need to be here" said Wily.

"Willy I know what you did for me, I know that you came out of your heading place to come and get me that was a very brave and stupid thing that you did. I don't ever want you do that again and now GO TO BED." said Carlin.

Willy just looked at her and stood up he grabbed her hand and took one last look at her and turned and left the room.

He stopped at the door and turned around and said "I am not going to be gone for long I will come back to see you after I sleep"

With that he left. Carlin watched him leave and she felt this warm feeling inside her and she blushed.

Luke came in to see Carlin right after Willy left. Luke saw that Carlin cheeks were red and he knew what just happened. He smiled as he sat down in the chair that Willy had vacated. "So how are you feeling?" asked Luke.

"Oh I am feeling much better than I did two days ago." said Carlin who was still had red cheeks. "How are things with your friend Willy going?" asked Luke who knew what was going on. "They are going…." started Carlin.

Luke gave her a look that said "what is it?"

"I don't know what to say to that question I think that I am starting to really like him but I can't fall for him because if anything were to happen to me he will not be able to handle it" said Carlin Carlin started to cry. Luke stood up and touched her on the shoulder to calm her down. "There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling young one, don't think about it and let things happen everything will come together in the end." said Luke.

"So what you are saying is for me to pursue Willy even though if I were to die that it will destroy him?" asked Carlin.

"In a way I am but what I AM saying is don't over think and let the Force guide you to your future." said Luke.

The medical droid came over to the pair "You can leave now, but I recommend that you go straight to your quarters and get some more rest, and don't anything strenuous since you are still weak." said the droid.

Carlin stood up and grabbed her robe that match's her gown. Luke walked her out of the infirmary.

"Well Carlin I bid you goodnight." said Luke and he walked down the hall and turned the corner. Carlin started towards the area of the temple where the quarters are and when it came for her to turn towards her quarters; she turned and headed towards Willy's.

As Carlin got to the door to Willy's quarters she stopped before she knocked on the door. _What if he doesn't like me in that way? _Carlin thought to herself. She stood there for a few minutes thinking about what she should do. She turned and headed to her room to get some rest and to think about what she was feeling.

Willy woke up he thought he felt a presence outside of his door but when he went to look outside the door there was no one there. He went back to bed and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

In a dark room a man was sitting in a chair starring at some screens reading data. A man came running into the room

"Sir, reports from the attack on the Jedi." said the man.

"Set them down and leave me Carl." said the man sitting in the chair.

Carl turned and walked out of the room. The man sitting in the chair took the data chip that Carl set down. He plugged the data chip into a console and read the report on his screen. He grabbed the chip and throws it across the room; he stood up and hammered his hands down onto his desk. Furious that this attack as failed, he was thinking of what he could do to break up the four Jedi and get to Willy and bring him to the dark side of the force, or if need be, kill him.

Willy and Jacen have just returned from a mission to the outer-rim.

"Hey Willy how you come get some food with me and my sister?" asked Jacen.

"Alright, I got nothing else to do and I could use something to eat." said Willy.

Jacen led the way to the mess hall to where Jaina was waiting for them.

Willy ran to his room to put a few things away from the mission before he met up with Jacen and Jaina. As he was leaving his room he ran into Jaina out in the hallway, Jaina was waiting for him to come out of his room.

"Hey Willy how did the mission go?" asked Jaina.

"It went good. I thought you were waiting for Jacen in the mess hall for some lunch I was going to meet you guys there." said Willy.

"Yeah I was there but I had to go to Jacen room to grab something that I left there while you guys were gone." lied Jaina.

They were heading towards the mess hall to meet up with Jacen.

"Where is Carlin at?"

"She went home for a little while I think there are some problems with the family or something she left in a hurry. Luke went with her."

"I see do you know when she will be back?"

"Uh Luke is returning later today and Carlin said that she was going to come back a couple of days later if things improved Luke is probably going to have a better idea of when she will return."

"Okay so what have you been up to since we have been gone?"

"Well I have been training and Carlin and I went on a small mission just after you guys left. That let's just say was interesting."

"Interesting? How?"

At this point they just entered the mess hall, Jacen had joined them and the three of them were sitting down eating lunch.

"Well it was to Mustafar to settle an argument between the two companies that were there getting metal for the ship builders. When we got there we sat down with both of the leaders of the two groups and started talking about what was fair and what was really going on. Needless to say things were going to take a while. During a break of the talks Carlin went exploring the complex while I contacted Luke to tell him that things were not going as fast as we first hoped. Right before we were going to sit back down to continue the talks Carlin came running back into the room and said 'Jena you really need to see this.' I looked at her confused and looked back at the leaders they had the same face of confusion as I did either they were hiding what was really going really well or they were genuine surprise. I got up and told the delegation that I will be right back and followed Carlin to an adjacent building and inside we found that there was a droid factory from the Clones Wars there and that it has been reactivated. I told Carlin to contact Luke and tell him while I went to the delegation to ask them what was going on." said Jaina

"What did they say?" asked Willy.

"I can't say Luke told me not to tell anyone what they said." said Jaina.

"Well that was an interesting trip the two of you had and Willy I am sure Luke well tell us if he thinks we need to know. I am going to go to bed since I am tired from our own mission, goodnight to you both." said Jacen.

Willy and Jaina sat there for a while talking about different things.

"Oh it's getting late and I still need to do a report for what happened at Mustafar. Will you walk me back to my room?" asked Jaina.

"I will be happy to." said Willy.

They started to walk to Jaina's quarters. Jaina was walking really close to Willy; she was so close to Willy that had a hard time not bumping hands. Willy tried to put some space between them but every time Jaina kept closing the gap.

"What are you doing?" asked Willy.

"I'm walking back to my room, what are you doing?" asked Jaina

"What I mean is you are walking really close to me and every time I try to make a gap you keep closing It."

"Oh I don't even know I am doing that." said Jena smiling.

They walked to her quarters in silence.

"Well goodnight I will see you tomorrow." said Willy.

"Goodnight Willy sleep well." said Jena

"You too, night"

Willy started to walk away and Jena watched him go and turn the corner. Then she went into her room and shut the door and leaned against the wall and slide down the wall to a sitting position and she started to cry.

The next day Willy was eating breakfast by himself when Luke walked in. Luke walked over to Willy and sat down across of him.

"How did your mission go?" asked Luke.

"It went really well I learned a lot while doing that mission Jacen taught me a lot." said Willy. "Good, you heard way Carlin is not here for a while correct?" asked Luke. "

Yeah I was told that she went home because of family trouble or something and that you went with her." said Willy.

"Correct but what you don't know is that her father became extremely ill all of sudden and he is most likely not going to make it throw tonight. Willy, Carlin needs a friend now." said Luke.

As Luke said this Willy stood up and looked at the Jedi master

"Permission to leave Master Skywalker?" asked Willy.

"Permission granted I will walk you to your ship." said Luke.

As they walked Luke noticed the concentration in Willy's face.

"Willy you will make it there before he dies, don't worry about that. You must clear your head and think about your actions." said Luke.

"What am I suppose to do about this he is too young to die from what Carlin has told Me." said Willy.

"You're right he is too young to die. I think that there is a greater force at work to try to tear the two of you apart, his illness is coming from the dark side of the force and I cannot heal him it is beyond my ability to save him. If you don't go Carlin is going to be even more hurt that you weren't there to be with her and to be a friend. I was asked to come by her mother since I might have been able to give them an idea of what was going on. While I was there I meditated and I found the answer to the illness and the true nature of what the sith plan to accomplish with this. They want to break up the bond that you and Carlin are developing. If I hadn't rushed back here when I had it would have been too late and the rift that would have developed between of you will have started." said Luke.

"Alright so I am going to stop the Sith plan from being complete?" asked Willy.

"Yes that is what you are doing."

_But that is not the only reason why you need to go._ thought Luke. He kept the last bit of the answer to himself since Willy will start asking question that Luke cannot answer for him. Those question Willy must answer for himself about the relationship that he and Carlin have. Luke told Willy to take a shuttle since Carlin didn't take her ship and will need a ride back when she is ready to come back. Willy climbed into the cock put and started the engines and blasted off to go to Cardia where Carlin and her dying father are at.

Luke watched as Willy's shuttle blasted away, he turned around to head back into the temple but as he turned, he almost hit Jaina.

"Where is Willy going?" asked Jaina with a hungry look in her eye.

"He is going to see Carlin and help her with the loss of a love on that is soon to come." said Luke rather worried what is going on with Jaina.

"Oh don't you think that Jacen and I should go as well since we are her friends and all, I mean it's not like we are really doing anything here as it is?" asked Jaina.

"No you two must stay here this is something that Willy must do this on his own if he is ever going to grow into the hero that he is. Jaina what is going on between you and Willy?" asked Luke.

"Nothing but I was rather hoping that something would, but I guess it is just wishful thinking since he never even considered seeing if I wanted to go with him." said Jaina rather depressed. "Jaina it is not your destiny to be with him, you are the Sword of the Jedi and there is someone else that will need you more then you will ever know." said Luke.

Willy had just finished landing his ship when he saw Carlin running towards the ship. Willy hurried down to the ramp and waited for it to finish opening. Once it had Carlin ran up to him and jumped into his arms, she is crying.

"Oh Willy my father is dying and there is nothing that can be done for him." cried Carlin.

Willy held her while she cries

"Everything is going to be alright, you need to be with him now and not here crying, he needs to see his daughter." said Willy.

Carlin pulled herself away from him and started down the ramp with Willy arm around her to comfort her. Willy hated to see Carlin in pain this is just like the time back when they were walking around the streets of Coruscant and they were attacked and Carlin got hit. They made their way to the king's chamber where her father is lying in his bed.

"Carlin, my daughter, who is this that you brought back with you?" asked her father.

"Daddy this is Willy of Earth he is the hero that will save the universe, Willy this is my father King Chadosiast of Cardia." said Carlin.

"Nice to meet you, your highness." said Willy as he bowed.

"No need for the formalities young Jedi, I have heard a great deal about you from my daughter." said Chadosiast.

Carlin went to sit next her father's side and sat down looking over him. Willy was standing at the end of the bed not sure what to do. Carlin leans in close to her father as he was trying to tell her something. When he finished talking she got a tear in her eye and Willy went over to her and touched her on the shoulder and she got up and gave him a hug.

"Willy my boy come here." said Chadosiast.

Willy gave Carlin a squeeze and she let him go and Willy went over to the dying king, he sat down and looked at the king.

"Come closer son." said Chadosiast, Willy leaned in close to hear what the king had to tell him

Carlin went running out of the room in tears followed by Willy. Carlin ran around the corner and clasped onto the floor in tears. Willy came running to where Carlin turned the corner and saw her on the floor. He went over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she curled up into it and just cried. Willy started to feel something while Carlin was under his arm. _Am I starting to fall for her? If I am she must not think the same way about me._ thought Willy and he pondered this thought but didn't think much about it since Carlin needed him right then.

As she sat there under Willy's arm she was thinking to herself _why did my father have to die? I must look like a fool for crying like this in front of the hero if the universe I am so dumb. I wish he liked me the same way I like him because having his arm around me feels so good I feel like nothing can hurt ever._ As she tried to make herself stop crying but she couldn't help it. They been sitting there for a hour

"It's getting late we should go find some food and get you to bed." said Willy.

(Sniffle) "Alright, the kitchen is this way" said Carlin.

They walked down to the kitchens and got something to eat. After they finished Willy walked Carlin to her chambers.

"Willy, I don't want to be alone tonight, will you stay here with me?" asked Carlin. They entered into the outer chamber of what is a massive set of smaller chambers for the princess of Cardia. "Yes I will stay here tonight so that you are not alone." said Willy.

Carlin went into the refresher to get ready for bed while Willy sat down in one of the over sized couch's. _What a place to have grown up in, this is bigger than my whole house back home. _thought Willy. Willy changed out of his Jedi robes into what he sleeps in which is basically shorts and no shirt. Since training to become a Jedi Willy has gotten into great shape. He was looked into a mirror as we went to put his robes away he noticed how much he really has gotten into shape. He has becks, a ripped six back and all of the other muscles that there are, are all well defined.

Carlin came out of the refresher and saw Willy lying on couch fast asleep with his shirt off. She stood there staring at the gorgeous chest of the Hero of the universe. Willy stirred and woke up Carlin was startled out of her trance.

\"Is everything alright Carlin?" asked Willy.

"Yes…yes everything is fine do you need a pillow, blanket, oil (under her breath)?" asked Carlin.

Smiling "No I can find anything I need you go ahead and get some rest I am fine here." said Willy.

He sat back down on the couch and took out a data chip and plugged it into his data pad to read a story before he went back to sleep. Carlin walked to her door and went in and took one last look at Willy and she had a lustful look in her eye as she closed the door and went to her bed and went to sleep.

Willy was woken up when he felt something throw the force. He went over to see if Carlin was alright, he opened the door and looked inside and there she was sound asleep. Willy thought _she is so cute when she is sleeping_ he smiled at himself and closed the door. Something was happening he was still getting that feeling that woke him up. He went over to the main door of the room and looked out into the hall way. There was no one or anything to be seen or heard. Willy closed the door and went into the refresher to splash some water on his face. When he was coming back out he saw someone standing in the outer chamber. This figure was all black including his face; He was tall and much built. Willy went for his light saber but he realized that he left next to the couch.

The man was right where his light saber is, the man looked down and grabbed Willy's light saber. The man looked at Willy and Willy heard an evil laugh coming from this mysterious man.

"Young Jedi how foolish of you to leave your light saber so far away from yourself." said the man.

Willy tried to grab it from the man with the force but the man held onto it firmly.

"Ha ha, boy I am too strong for you, just don't get in my way while I finish what I came here to finish." said the man.

"What is it that you need to finish that it can't wait until the morning?" asked Willy.

"I have to finish killing off the royal family, the King is dead and soon will be the princess then I am going to go finish off the queen and the prince." said the man.

The man started to walk over to Carlin's door but Willy stepped in front of him.

"You are not going to go in there." said Willy.

"Get out of my way I am not suppose to kill you, but if I must then he cannot be angry with Me." said the man "He who is that?" asked Willy.

"The man who sent me to kill these people." said the man.

"Well I guess you are going to have to kill me since I am not going to move away from this door." said Willy.

"Very well" said the man.

The man ignited Willy's light saber and started to slash down towards Willy but Willy saw that man had his own light saber hanging from his belt. Willy reached out throw the force and grabbed the man's own light saber and blocked the man's attack.

"Ah you do have a few tricks up your sleeve, master Skywalker as taught you well."

Willy pushed the man away from him throw the force. The man took a few steps back. Willy came running at the man and started to throw blows at the man. The man just blocked everything that Willy was throwing at him. The man blocked and instead of deflecting this blow he kept it on his blade and looked into Willy's face.

"My turn" said the man.

The man pushed Willy with his arms and with a little help from the force. Willy went flying backwards towards Carlin's bed chambers door. Willy did a somersault and landed on his feet with his blade ready to block the attack that was about to come. But when he looked the man was gone from the room. Then Willy felt something from his side throw the force and when he looked he saw a blue blade coming at him. He put his blade up to his side and blocked that attack and centered himself so that he was facing his attacker. The fight went on for long moments and each person were exchanging blows, Willy was getting tired but the man seemed to be as ready as when the fight began. Then Willy remembered something of what Jacen told him on their last mission. Willy kicked the man and sent himself into a high somersault up and over the man when he landed the man started to turn but it was too late Willy stabbed the chrisom blade into the man's gut.

"Tell me who sent you!" demand Willy.

"If you think I was bad wait until you meet the man that sent me, he is far more powerful then I and must stronger, he will come for you young Jedi with everything he has. He will not rest until you are dead or have joined him. You Hero of the universe, yes I know who you are, he will stop at nothing." said the man.

With those words the man died. Willy just looked at him and turned off the light saber. Willy sat down on the couch trying to figure out what the man had just said to him. Willy reached down and grabbed his own light saber and set it next to him. Willy felt a presence in the room, Willy stood up spinning and igniting his light saber. It was only Carlin who must have been awakening with the dual that had just taken place in her chambers.

"What happened?" asked Carlin as she walked over to Willy and sat down next to him.

"He was sent to kill you and the rest of your family." said Willy.

"Do you think there is more of him here?" asked Carlin.

"No he was alone." said Willy.

"Willy what's wrong?" asked Carlin.

Willy began to explain what the man had said to him.

"We have to tell Master Skywalker right away, he must return to the temple." said Carlin.

"No we have your father's funeral to attend first. You have to be there Carlin and after it's over we will return." said Willy.

Willy walked Carlin back to her room and bid her good night and the both of them went to sleep.

The next day Willy, Carlin and the rest of the world of Cardia got ready for the funeral of King Chadosiast. Leading the funeral march was the body of the King followed by the Queen and Prince followed by Carlin and Willy. As they walked the people of Cardia placed flowers onto the king's body as he passed by them.

"He was loved by all on this world." whispered Carlin.

Carlin was able to keep the tears back but just barley the events of the previous night still on her mind and how close she came to the same fate of her beloved father. Every one sat down at the burial site where the king will lay. As the priest started talking about the king Carlin couldn't hold back the tears anymore Willy handed her a handkerchief and she put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. Willy surveyed the group of people that have soon up for the ceremony. One person caught his attention; this person was looking straight at him. This man was heavier built and he had the most yellow eyes ever seen before. Willy felt a cold dark feeling and he shivered, and Carlin gave him a look of wondering.

"What is it?" asked Carlin.

"Who is that man standing in the back wearing all black he is heavier?" asked Willy.

Carlin looked and saw him she too got a cold dark feeling they both looked at each other and when they returned their attention to the man he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Aboard the star destroy _Chadosiast,_ is the royal families star destroyer which was given to Carlin for her use and personal ship. The captain of the ship has served the royal family for many years. He is a veteran of the rebellion and the Yuuzhan Vong War. Captain Reed is in his mid eighties and has given up promotion to stay in command of his ship; he loves commanding the _Chadosiast_ and has been doing so for the past forty years of his life.

"Sir, we are picking up a message it sounds like a distress call." said the communication officer.

"Where is the message coming from ensign Zeek?" asked Captain Reed.

"I am not sure sir it seems to becoming from any area of space that has not been explored before somewhere along the outer rim." said Zeek

"Alright ensign contact Master Skywalker and tell him I need to speak with him." said Captain Reed.

"Right away sir." said Zeek.

Willy is in the gym doing his daily workout. He stops in mid push-up because he felt someone watching him. He didn't sense them come in. As he concentrated on who it was, he smiles and continues his last few push-ups. Once he finished he doesn't look at the person pretending that he hadn't sense them come and went over to the far wall to get a drink of water.

"So, do you like watching me workout Carlin?" asked Willy as he turned to look at her.

"Uh…..um…Luke sent me to get you for an emergency meeting" said Carlin turning a bright red of embarrassment.

"Well then I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting then."

"No, we shouldn't" said Carlin as she threw him his shirt and a towel. Carlin, still red in the face, asks "How long did you know I was standing there?"

"Not very long, I didn't sense you enter the room, how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh well…." smiled Carlin turning a deeper shade of red.

"Alright let's get going, I think we have been keeping them waiting long enough." said Willy

They are walking towards the conference room and Carlin was trying to control the color of her face, it is not going well. Willy is saying things that keep Carlin turning a deeper shade of red. She pushed him a few times to get him to stop, but it just made him do it even more. Once they made it to the conference Luke, Jacen and Jaina were waiting for them. As Willy and Carlin entered the room everyone looked at Carlin and they all smiled.

"Willy what did you do to poor Carlin?" jokingly asked Jacen.

"What? I didn't do anything" said Willy in a joking manner

"Well when we sent Carlin to get you she wasn't so red" said Jacen

"Oh well.." started Willy

"The both of you need to stop!" said Jaina

She waved for Carlin, who by now is the deepest color red imaginable, to sit next to her. Carlin horridly walked over and sat done with her face towards the floor. Willy walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Alright you four calm down." said Luke "First off I would like to thank Carlin for the use of her star destroyer for the use of our mission, second, the main reason I called this meeting, we have received a distress call from a planet near the outer rim that has been forgotten by the Empire so we had no idea that it was there. I have ordered Captain Reed to set course for the planet." Luke pulled up a holo-chart of the planet. "We do not know the name of this planet since the transmission was too weak to get the whole message, but we were able to send out probes ahead of us and have captured images of the planet and this is what we have. As you can see it is a very barren land with the exception of the most northern point which is where we believe the people that live on this planet are at. Your mission is to go and make contact and see what help we can provide and see if we need to contact Coruscant for add. We are a few days out still and I will call you back here for a final meeting. Any questions?" finished Luke

"Just this one, why after so long have they waited to send out a distress call for help?" asked Jacen

"I do not know the answer to this but it could be either they have just been able to make a long range communication or the orbit of their planet is irregular so communications might be difficult for them. Anything else? No…good, dismiss" said Luke

"Have they responded to the signal?" asked the chubby dark figure from the funeral.

"Yes, my lord they are on their way and will be here in a few days." said a small man

"Very good, Todd, get your people ready we must capture the chosen one alive."

"Yes my lord" said Todd and he ran off to start the preparations for the trap.

The lord is watching his men while they were building the city for which is to give the Jedi the impression that they have been year for generations. He took a data chip and put it into a consol and went over his speech that he will give the Jedi to deceive them and get the chosen one away from the rest.

Jacen and Willy are in the gym working on Willy's light saber skills. Jacen is beating Willy three to zero and Willy is getting frustrated with how much he is losing. This is also a lesson for Willy to learn self control and not to lose his temper when things get tough.

"So, what was going on with Carlin the other day at the meeting?" asked Jacen

"Well I caught her watching me and she didn't say anything she was just standing there, so I decided to embarrass her." said Willy

As they finished their break Jacen goes out to the middle of the dueling mate waiting for Willy to come and start the next round. Willy stands up and ran towards Jacen with his light saber coming down in a sweeping manner. Jacen blokes the attack and gives a force push and throws Willy back, Jacen leaps towards Willy and comes down with a sweeping attack. Willy roll out of the way of the attack and jumps up to his feet to block the next blow that he was sure to come, but when he turn to face Jacen. Jacen wasn't there; Willy reaches out in the force to find him. Willy feels an attack coming from behind. Willy blocks the attack from behind and throws Jacen around as he turns to face Jacen. Willy kicks Jacen to throw him off balance but Jacen grabbed Willy's leg and pushed him to the ground and brought his light saber down across Willy's chest.

"Ha, I win again." said Jacen

"I was close this time, I am going to win one of these times." said Willy

"This may be true but the time is not now, we have arrived at the planet." said Luke

The three of them headed towards the conference room to do the final planning meeting for the mission. Carlin and Jaina were already there waiting for them. As the three entered the room and took their seats Luke put the holo image of the planet and put a new picture for them to see.

"This is Prime Minister Valor of the World Shadda-Ra-Baron he told me that they are having a crisis with a small group of people that lives on the outskirts of the city. I believe these people want a change of government but that is not what we are here for. Your mission is to go down there and determine what the cause of the dipute is and if possible resolve it. If you can't then we will send a delegation of negotiators with the approval of both parties to help end this battle before it turns into a war that might start a galactic war." said Luke

"Master why aren't you coming with us, you are more qualified to deal with this then we are." said Willy

"I am sure this is just a misunderstanding and Jacen is more the capable to handle It." said Luke

Everyone got up and started to head to the hanger bay to get aboard the shuttle.

"Jacen I need to speak with you." said Luke

Once everyone left them Luke said "The force is clouded I can see what Valor's true intentions are. I believe him to be force sensitive, I don't think he knows he is but be careful." said Luke

"Yes master nothing will happen to anyone, we all will come home in one piece." said Jacen

Jacen headed towards the hanger bay to meet up with the rest of them. As he left Luke felt a cold prescience in the room. Something was not right here, something was going to happen but Luke could not determine if it will be more then they could handle. Luke decided to go and meditate on it and try to figure out who this Valor really is and what his intentions were.

As they landed on the planet they saw a man waiting for them. Once the shuttle had landed they head for the ramp to meet this man. As they came off the ship the air was cool and moist. The sun was out and as Willy looked around he noticed that repairs are under way on many of the buildings. He couldn't help but stare at the creature that was running around the grounds and in the trees. They were the most bizarre thing he has ever seen. They were a mix between, from what he could determine, a rat and a bird. They had a tall, face and feet of a rat but had wings of a bird.

"Welcome to Shadda-Ra-Baron, I am Prime Minister Valor, this is the capital city Raze after the first prime minister we ever had here." said Valor

"Hello I am Jedi Jacen Solo, this is my sister Jaina Solo, this is Carlin Kerade princess of Cardia, and this is Willy Drema." said Jacen

"Willy is it, that is a most particular name where is your home planet?" asked Valor

"He is from Bogden." said Jacen

Willy took the hint that he shouldn't give him too much information about who he is since they don't know who this Valor person is. Valor smiled and held out his arm to lead them into the building. As they are walking Valor is elaborating the history of the planet and how his family became into power. As they walked Willy felt something at a door and he stopped walking Jacen noticed this and stopped as well, Valor stopped as well.

"What is behind this door?" asked Willy

"Oh that's where we keep our animals." said Valor "please let's continue there is nothing to see in there."

They continued and entered a grand room. The ceiling was very tall and it made one feel small just by entering it, the walls were made from trees that were once standing where this building now stands. The trees were millions of years old. This room seems to be to make someone feel small and unworthy to be in the presence of the Prime Minister.

"This is our grand ball room where we hold things from public functions to war plans like we are doing now." said Valor

"What is the situation with these people that you are having a problem with?" asked Jacen as they sat down with Valor at a giant table.

"They are my families rival for power here. They have always done protests that were peaceful and none violent but now they have turned violent and we don't have the resources to keep fighting them and they are not going to come to peace terms with us." said Valor

"Is it alright if I send Willy and Carlin to go and talk to the other faction in this conflict?" asked Jacen

"Yes you can but they may not want to talk we have tried countless times to come get them to talk peacefully." said Valor "I will have Todd show you to your rooms that you can use while you stay here if you want."

"Thank you Prime Minister." said Jacen,

The Jedi stood up and bowed to Valor and followed Todd out of the room. Valor watched them leave and smiled to himself. The Jedi are playing into his hand just the way he wants them to. He got up and headed for the door that Willy stopped at earlier. He enters the room and see's that the room as monitors of the hall ways and of the door ways of the Jedi. The Jedi will not be able to move around in secret while they are here. Even though the Jedi can hide from video links and be able to move almost undetectable. This would have worked if the Jedi knew that there were camera's there. Valor made these cameras special and is not affected by the Jedi tricks. As he watched the screens he noticed that Willy left his room and is wondering around the building. Valor decides to go and run into Willy. Valor left the room and headed for where Willy is walking to. Valor turns a corner and sees Willy walking towards him.

"Ah Jedi Drema why aren't you in your room resting?" asked Valor

"I am just walking around seeing this planet and the time is very different here." said Willy

"Ah I see well will you walk with me I would like to show you something to help you get ready for what you're meeting with the Unity group tomorrow."

Sure, lead the way."

Valor leads Willy to his personal office and takes a seat behind a desk and gestures for Willy to sit in the chair opposite him. Willy sits down while Valor get's out paper and data chips.

"I want you to know that every man that we sent to talk to the Unity group have come back with cuts and bruises." said Valor.

He turns his monitor screen so that Willy can see the image that is being shown on it. What Willy sees horrifies him, what he sees is a man at a door and when the door is open, something comes flying out of the door hitting the man in the face. The object was followed by men with sticks and other things and started beating the man. After a few seconds of this the attacking men stop and another man comes out of the door. The man standing over the beaten man is telling him something then everyone goes inside and leaves the man they had beaten on the ground. The screen goes black and Willy looks to Valor with a horrified look on his face.

"Willy that man that was beaten was my assistant Carl, he was able to make it back here and we took him straight to the healing center. He is still there recovering." said Valor

"Well I have an advantage Carl didn't I am a Jedi and I can sense when danger is coming, but I will make sure that they know that they can't do this to unarmed men. Can I see Carl?" asked Willy

"He is to badly injured for guest right now, this happened a day before you arrived and we believe is in a comma at the moment." said Valor

"I think I will head back to my room now, Prime Minister" with a bow Willy heads off to his room. He can't figure out why those men would beat a man so much, he thinks there is more to this story then what the Prime Minister is telling him. Willy decides to go and talk to Jacen with what he was shown.

"Willy people do horrible things when they want to get what they want, some revolutionaries do the crudest things to show the people of a world that they want a change and that they will be willing to do anything to see what that it is done. Now I agree that there is more then what Valor is telling us but we have to go along with what he tells us and determine what really is going on. Go and talk to those people tomorrow and get their side of the story and we will make a deacons after we get the other side of this story." said Jacen

Willy headed back to his room, but he decided to take the scenic route back. He walked around and went pass the room that he stopped at earlier that day. He saw someone go inside the room, he walks up to the door and puts his ear to it. He doesn't hear anything but he is sure that someone went in there. He then heard the door start to open he looked around and saw some drapes and went and hide behind them. He could still see the door and saw the man come out. Willy recognized this man, he was from the video, and it was Carl the man that Valor said was almost beaten to death. As Carl came out Willy saw monitors with video feeds on it. Once Carl had turned the corner, Willy went over to the door and went into the room. As he looked at the monitors he saw hall ways and rooms. As he looked into the monitors of the rooms he saw that they were showing beds and people in the bed. He saw Jacen, Jaina, and Carlin sleeping in their beds. Willy looked for something to record some of this but he saw that Carl and Valor were coming back this way. Willy left the room as fast as he could and went down the hall way and turned the corner. Once Valor and Carl went into the room Willy walked pass it and went to his room. Once he got there he looked for where the camera is located. Once he found it he decided to let it keep recording so that Valor doesn't know that he knows that he is being watched. Willy goes over to his bed and goes to sleep.

"Show me what you found Carl?" asked Valor

"I found that the Jedi Willy has been walking around and he almost went into several rooms that, if he did, would undo us." said Carl as he showed Valor the video playback. As Valor is watching Willy walk around the building he saw that the young Jedi is taking in all that this building has to offer and Valor prided himself that he is able to fool the Jedi so well.

"Carl don't worry there is nothing that can stop us now, we will capture him tomorrow and it will be done." said Valor.

Valor watched Willy has he enters his room and wonders about the room as if he is looking for something. Willy goes out of the camera's view and then comes back and goes to bed and falls asleep. Valor thought this was strange since he didn't change out of his robes; it seemed as if Willy was looking for the camera and either didn't find it or he found it and decided to leave it, be for now.

"Carl do we have video of the outside of this room?" asked Valor

"No sire we don't, we only have video of the area's where the Jedi are and will go. We also didn't have enough cameras to cover all of the hall ways and this is a blind spot between two cameras." said Carl

"There is no way for someone to get into here without the key correct?" asked Valor.

"Yes my lord this room is secure from the outside." said Carl

Valor thinks that Willy knows something but decides that it is not important since he can't stop him now. Valor smiles and left the room and went to his office and went to the adjacent room and went to sleep.

Willy and Carlin are heading towards where the Unity group is at. The Unity group contacted Valor and asked if they can see the Jedi. As Willy and Carlin were traveling along the road in a speeder Willy couldn't stop thinking about what he saw last night. Carlin noticed that Willy is distracted with something.

"Willy is something wrong?" asked Carlin

"I can't tell you here." whispered Willy indicating the driver of their speeder.

Carlin shook her head and sat silent; until the driver looked over his shoulder she turned to Willy and said "What are the plans for the talks?"

"Well since they asked us to see them we can assume that they are willing to talk and we shouldn't be worried about being hurt, but we should keep aware of where everyone is at when we are talking to them." said Willy touching her lag.

They started to land and the driver said "Were here." Carlin and Willy got out of the speeder and walked over to a building with armed men standing at the door. The men opened the door to let the Jedi in. As they entered Willy took note of where everyone was. There are two armed men at the door, one armed man at each corner of the room, and two more armed men standing behind a man sitting at a table in the center of the room. Willy and Carlin sat down in the chairs that are there.

The room that they are in isn't that big so it seems like the men in the corners are right next to Carlin. She is becoming agitated and restless. While Willy is talking to the man about what is going on, she looks over at him and then back to the man trying to act like everything is fine. One of the men from a corner behind her takes a step closer to her. She turns to look at him but he hasn't moved, she looks back at the man talking with Willy and again she felt the man move but again when she looks he hasn't moved. She felt it again but ignored it this time and tried to concentrate on the conversation that is going on.

"…..but that is not what we want from them." said the man

"They have video of you beating a man and I know that Prime Minister Valor isn't afraid to use it against you to make you lose all of your support, Praden." said Willy

"We never beat anyone that is not like us, look your Jedi can't you tell when someone is lying or something?" asked Praden

"Alright let's say you didn't beat him, why would Valor try to convince me that you have beaten a man so severe?"

"He is a cruel dictator and doesn't want to lose his power and wealth that he has."

"Would you be will…..Carlin what's wrong?"

Willy noticed that Carlin was agitated and kept looking behind her shoulder.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right, Willy can I talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Carlin

"Praden will you accuse us for a minute?" asked Willy

Praden bowed his head in acknowledgement and Willy and Carlin went outside to talk.

"Something is playing with me, the man behind and to the left of me, I feel him moving towards me but when I look back to check he hasn't moved." said Carlin she has a scarred face on her.

"Look how about you stay out here so that nothing else happens to you. I can handle the rest of this." said Willy

Carlin shook her head and let Willy go back inside alone. She took this time to explore the area to see what this planet is like. She stayed within eye site of the building so that she can get back there if Willy reached out for her in the force. As she went to the back of the building she heard a repulse of a shuttle coming from the front of the building. She ran around to the front and found that Valor was standing at the ramp of a troop carrier and troops on either side of the door and some going around to the back. She goes up to Valor to find out what is going on.

"Prime Minister what is this?" asked Carlin

"This rebellion ends today, we have had enough of their talking and hurting of my people." said Valor

"Where are Jacen and Jaina?"

"They are back at the Capitol building they have put up a good fight for the rebels but I am going to end this today."

"But Willy is in there he can be injured."

"Don't worry my troops have orders not to shoot the Jedi he will be safe."

As the troops start to enter the building, Carlin felt something from the building. She jumped and tackled the Prime Minister as the building exploded. She felt a sudden loss of life and she couldn't believe what just happened. She looked at the Prime Minister then back at the building and then back at the Prime Minister.

"What the Hell just happened?" demanded Carlin.

"I….I don't know they must have had the place ready to blow if we showed up." said the Prime Minister.

Carlin was getting angry and she was going to lash out at the Prime Minister, but the shuttle from the _Chadosiast. _It landed next to the troop carrier and Jacen came running out and stopped Carlin from getting to her light saber Jaina was close behind him and took Carlin from him and started to calm her done.

"Prime Minister I believe that you do not want the Jedi help or that of the Galactic Alliance, when you are ready to make trade agreements with the GA then you can contact Coruscant and they will send a delegation. Jaina, get her inside we have to tell Luke what has happened down here. Good day Prime Minister." said Jacen

As the Jedi left Valor smiled to himself and went over to the debris. He looked it over and he went over to a metal door in the ground. He waved over a group of troopers. As the door opened seven men came out and two of the men were dragging another person.

Valor smiled "Welcome Jedi Willy Drema of Earth."

Willy had a look of surprise on his face when he heard Valor say that.

"Oh yes I know exactly who you are, and you will join me or you will die. Take him away"

Valor grabbed Willy's light saber from his belt before they took him to a speeder. Valor smiled and went to another speeder as the troops got into the carrier. Todd and Carl are in the speeder that Valor is getting into.

"Todd, Carl we have done it we have deceived the Jedi. The force is clouded to them. We have to get off this rock and hide our prisoner." said Valor

"Yes my Lord" said Todd and Carl in unison

Back aboard the _Chadosiast, _Carlin is in her room and is not allowing anyone to see her. The droid that serves her goes to answer the door and tells the person at the door that she doesn't want to be disturbed, Carlin could hear who it was at the door.

"Alright please tell her that I would like to speak with her about what happened down on the planet." said Luke

Just as Luke turned to leave Carlin came running out of the room and embraced him in a hug. Luke returned it and said "Carlin you need to talk to me about what happened down on the planet."

"I know but I...I left him in there all alone because I couldn't control my senses." said Carlin in between tears.

Luke led her back into her room and sat her down on a couch. He went and got some cafe and sat down next to her.

"Alright Carlin whenever you are ready to talk go ahead." said Luke

Carlin is able to control the tears that were coming out of her

"Well when we got the meeting with the rebel leader I kept feeling the man behind me getting closer to me but when I looked back he hadn't moved. After a while Willy noticed that something was brothering me, and we went outside to talk and I told him about what I was feeling. He told me that I should stay inside because I think he felt like that it would be better for not lose control or something. I shouldn't have left him alone." said Carlin

The tears started to run all over again and she tried to control the tears but when she was able to get a handle on them, Luke touched her on the shoulder and she leaned against him and started again.

"Carlin there was no way that you could have known what was going to happen, your force senses are not that strong yet, neither was Willy's and I believe that Valor is the Sith lord that was behind the attack on you when you guys went out on that day on the town." said Luke in a fatherly voice.

Carlin got off of him with a few tears still coming out.

"But I didn't tell him how I felt and now…" the tears started again

"Carlin, there are many things that we wanted to tell him, the force is mysteries thing and it works in mysteries ways. There are things called force ghosts of people that we know that have come back to talk to us. I myself have talked to my old master Obi-Wan Kenobi when I was still young fight for the Rebellion, he came back to tell me to seek out Jedi Master Yoda, and after Yoda died Obi-Wan came back and talked to me about my father and I found out that Leia Solo is my sister." said Luke

"So what you are saying is that Willy could come back and talk to me?"

"This could happen but you must accept that he has passed on."

"I am going to find Valor and kill him." said Carlin

"Now Carlin don't take vengeance on Valor you should bring him to justice so that he can be held accountable for what he has done and if he is the Sith lord you should leave him for me since I have dealt with his kind before and you are too young and with the loss of Willy it will be hard for you to control your emotion around Valor." said Luke

"Yes master, does this mean I am going to have time off?"

"I think that is for the best since you just lost your father and now the loss of a really good friend."

"Well I think I lost more than a friend." said Carlin

Luke smiled at this and got up and headed for the door.

Luke turned around and looked back at Carlin "Carlin talk to Jacen and Jaina they are having a hard time as well and can help you out. Seek them out for comfort."

"Yes Master goodnight

"Goodnight"

Luke headed for the bridge for to tell Captain Reed to head back to Coruscant where he and the Solo twins will disembark.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Willy woke up in a dark room. He felt the vibration from engines, _I must be on a ship,_ he can't remember how he got onto the ship, the last thing that he does remember is being pulled out of a hole after an explosion and he remembers seeing Valor standing over him. Willy was then taken to a shuttle, while he was being taken to the shuttle he was injected with something and he fell into a deep sleep. He awoke on this ship.

Willy stand up from the bed that he is laying on, he sees a door on the opposite side of the room. He walks over to the door and tried to open the door. The door is locked; he looked around the room and walked to another wall to figure out where he was at.

The door opens and Willy is blinded from the light that flooded into the room. Two men came into the room and grabbed Willy, he is able to force push the men back throw the door and was waiting for another person to come rushing throw the door to take him. Willy suddenly found himself unable to move. The two men came running back in and bonded his hands behind his back so that he is not able to use them against them again. Willy then heard a familiar voice.

"Tisk, tisk we can't have you be hurting the men otherwise they may become anger and become reckless with what I tell them to do with you." Said Valor

"You will not get away with this Valor!" said Willy

As Willy was getting carried out of the room he looked up into Valor's face and saw the familiar yellow eyes that he saw somewhere before.

"You were at the funeral of Carlin's father." Said Willy

"Yes I was there; I was the one that ordered the assassination of him." Said Valor

"And I have gotten away your friends believe you to be dead"

"No they would have felt me die in the explosion"

This is true unless someone hide your presence from the Force."

"That's not possible"  
"This power is not that of the Jedi, only those that follow a different path gain this knowledge of how to do this."

"You're the sith that attacked my friends and I back on Coruscant a few months ago?"

"I ordered the attack, yes."

"YOU ALMOST GOT SOMEONE KILLED!" shouted Willy

"Ah you care for this one that you call Carlin."

"I care about her…as a friend."

Willy should not have done that since Valor might figure out how Willy really felt about Carlin and that can be used against Willy.

"Take him away."

On the planet of Naboo, Carlin is visiting her cousin for some time off after what she just went through. Her cousin, Meardan, is taking Carlin to the country side where they can be away from people and be alone. They are taking a boat ride along a river to get to the house that they will be staying at. As they are traveling along the river Carlin is quieter then Mearden remembers her cousin being.

"Carlin, is everything alright?" asked Meardan

"I am fine really I am Meardan don't worry." Said Carlin

Carlin looked out the window, while Meardan took out a data chip and put into a monitor to do some reading. Carlin started to cry; Meardan stopped what she was doing and placed a hand on Carlin's shoulder.

"Meardan, I met someone that I truly cared about and now he is gone." Cried Carlin

"Oh Carlin, everything will be alright." Said Meardan

"There must have been something I could have done to prevent him from dying."

"What happened to him?"

"We were on a mission to help resolve a political issue on a planet. While Willy and I were talking to the other faction I had to go outside and the building exploded and he was inside."

"There was nothing you could have done Carlin you couldn't have known that the building was going to blow up."

"I know but I should have felt the danger, Master Luke said that my abilities are that fine tune yet but still. I have this feeling of regret since I now realize how I felt, feel, towards him and that I never told him."

"You need to fill me in on this boy that has stolen my dear cousin's heart."

"He is the greatest person that I have ever met. He saved my life twice. Once when we were walking around the shopping distract of Coruscant and then another time back at my father's funereal. He has always been there when I needed him and now."

Carlin started crying even harder than before and all words were lost. The rest of the boat ride was quite except for Carlin crying. As they arrived at the house Carlin was able to control her crying. As they got settled in their rooms Carlin sat on the bed as she pulled out a holo-image of Jacen, Jaina, Willy and herself standing outside of the Jedi temple. She thought she left this back in her quarters at the Jedi Temple. As she looked at the image Willy's she saw him smile, and that made her feel all warm inside but it also made her feel sad since she knows that this is the only image she will ever have of him.

Meardan came into the room to check on Carlin and saw her sitting on the bed looking at the image of her friends. She went over to Carlin and sat down next to her.

"Which one is he?" asked Meardan

Carlin pointed out Willy for her cousin.

"Oh he is a cute one, you always could pick the good looking ones" said Meardan

Carlin smiled but remand silent as she looked at the image.

"There is someone here to see you, a friend from what she told me."

"Carlin you need to get up and come give me a hug." Said Jaina

Carlin looked away from the image and stood up and ran over to Jaina and gave her a hug.

"Why are you here?" asked Carlin

"Luke sent me to spend time with you and to tell you that him and Jacen are looking into what happened to Willy and see what Valor did. We think that Valor had something to do with Willy's death and that he is the Sith that attacked us back on Coruscant." Said Jaina

Luke and Jacen are back on Shadda-Ra-Baron to talk to Valor but as they are walking around they could find no trace of him or his people. Luke went to the explosion site to see if he can get anything from the Force while Jacen stayed at the capitol building. While Luke is looking around and trying to get a sense of what happened from the Force. The Force is clouded over this site and only the Sith can cloud the Force from the Jedi. Luke opened his eyes realizing that his ability to see throw the Force has been lost.

"Luke I found something here that I think you need to see." Said Jacen

"I am on my way back." Said Luke

Luke came inside the building to find Jacen standing at a door that has been blown off its hinges. Inside the room Luke can see video Surveillance of the building and the explosion site.

"I think that they forgot to completely destroy this room or someone was careless with their task." Said Jacen

"This may be true we will take what we can and head back to Coruscant; I have to meet with the Jedi council to tell them that our ability to use the Force has been lost." Said Luke

Jacen just looked at Luke with a puzzled look on his face.

"The Sith have the ability to cloud the Force which makes it impossible for us to see into the future and to meditate on things." Said Luke "This is going to be a dark time for all of us since Willy has died."

Willy eyes are closed with pain; he rolled on the floor trying to fight back the pain that is building up inside his body. Valor is standing over him, watching Willy suffer. Valor is using a torture technique that the Yuuzhan Vong used when they attacked the New Republic. Valor remove's a vein that attaches its self to the victim and injects pain full venom through thousands of tiny sharp needles. Once the vein feels skin it shots out the needles, which causes pain as they enter the skin, then the venom, which keeps the body from suppressing the pain of the needles and magnifies the pain. After the vein was removed Willy remanded on the floor in a ball trying to recover from the pain.

"You are strong maybe I should capture your _friend_ and torture her. She will give me what I want." Said Valor

"Leave her out of this; she has nothing to do with what you want." Said Willy

"But she has everything to do with what I want. Now lash out and attack me I can feel the conflict that you are fighting, use your anger to strike me down and escape." Said Valor

Willy stands up and looks into Valor eyes.

"I will not give in to my anger; I will not fall to the dark side." Said Willy

Valor looked back into Willy's eyes and saw something that he didn't expect to see there. He saw courage and pride in them. Valor throws the vein back onto Willy; Willy fell back to the floor in pain.

Carlin and Jaina are waiting for Meardan to get everything ready for their trip to some meadows. Carlin wanted to go for a walk alone but neither Jaina nor Meardan would let her be alone. Mearden came waking up to them with packs of stud. Carlin took the one that Meardan handed her, inside the pack was camping gear.

"Why are we going camping?" asked Carlin

"Were going camping because you need to go sleep under the stars it will do you good, and besides camping is fun." Said Meardan

They got into a speeder and headed off for their camping trip.

Jacen is going over the video from Shadda-Ra-Baron for the tenth time. As he was going to put in another data chip he knocked over the pile of data chips and other things that came from the planet. As he is picking up the mess he made a piece of flimsi fell from between two data chips. He picked up it up; he saw some markings on it that he couldn't figure out.

"Luke I found something that I can't figure out and that you should take a look at." Said Jacen

"Alright Jacen meet me in the council chamber." Said Luke

Jacen went to the chamber and found Luke talking to another master. Jacen waited for the masters to finish their talk before he went up to Luke. After the masters were done talking the other master left the chamber and Luke was looking out of the window.

"What have you found Jacen?" asked Luke

"This piece of flimsi, it has some markings on it that I can't make out." Said Jacen

Jacen handed it to Luke; Luke took a look at it for several seconds.

"The reason you don't recognize this writing is because it is written in an ancient language of the Sith and only those who are Sith and have studied this ancient language can read it." Said Luke

"Can you read it Master?" asked Jacen

"Sadly no I cannot but I will look into this Jacen and do my best to figure out what this is saying."

"Yes Master what should I do now?"

Go back to Shadda-Ra-Baron and see if you can catch anyone that might have returned to finish the job or if someone was a straggler that we didn't see while we were there."

"Yes master"

Jacen turned and walked out the door. Luke lied to Jacen; Luke knew what the writing says. He couldn't tell Jacen the meaning of the words on this document because Luke himself was frightened of what it says.

Willy awoke and expected to be carried off again for another torture session, but no one came. He sat there waiting and waiting, while he sat there he looked back at what he has been through. He remembers passing out due to the amount of pain that he has suffered at the hands of Valor. He can still feel the pain as he moves around even though the Jedi can heal themselves; he has not learned that skill yet. He tried to stand up but as he got to his feet he almost fell back to the bed because he got light headed and the pain was almost unbearable. He managed to stay on his feet, the more he moved around the less the pain was there. He went over to the door to stand there and wait for his capturer to take him away. As he approached the door it opened and no one came in. Willy stood there for several minutes. Once he decided no one was going to take him away he went out into the corridor and looked both ways. He is at the end of a long corridor with many doors along the way. He started to walk down the corridor, as he walks he noticed that he wasn't on a ship anymore. He was on a planet he knew this because he doesn't feel the engines of a ship vibrating the floor. There is also a breeze coming from the far end of the corridor. Willy went to the door where he thought the breeze is coming from. The door opened and Willy saw that he was in fact on a planet. From what he could see it was a planet with a forest and a bright warm sun. Willy took a step out of the building that he was in onto the forest floor. As he walked among the tall ancient trees he was being guided towards an opening in the middle of the forest. As he got closer to the opening he saw that it was a meadow. As he entered the meadow he saw a someone sitting on a fallen tree near the far side of the meadow. He walked into the center of the meadow and stopped and looked at this person. The person didn't acknowledge that Willy was looking at the person. Then the person turned and looked back at Willy.

"Why don't you go to him and have a talk." Said a man that just appeared next to Willy.

Willy jumped away from the man but almost fell to the ground when he landed because he is still in pain. As Willy stood back up he grabbed a stick to defend himself from this person.

"Willy you have nothing to fear from me." Said the man "Yes I know who you are, you are the hero that has come to this galaxy to save the universe from certain evil rule. You have come from a far off planet called Earth in the Milky Way galaxy."

Willy lowered the stick and dropped it from the ground. He looked more closely at the man. Willy saw that the man was not solid that he was more like a ghost.

"Who are you?" asked Willy

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi, you can call me Ben." Said Ben

"Wait your suppose to be dead."

"I am but I have learned how to come back throw the Force as a Force Ghost. There is someone that would like to meet you and he is sitting over there on that tree."

Ben led Willy over to the person. Willy knew who this person was. It was Jedi Master Yoda.

"Willy this is Yoda." Said Ben

"Willy, in grave danger you are." Said Yoda

"Yes I know I am but I can't get away they keep me locked in a room with no way out. Valor is trying to break me and to become his apprentice and the thing is I am starting to lose this battle. He is getting me angry and I am afraid that he will go after the people that I care for.

"Willy you must bury your feelings deep down inside don't let him use that against you." Said Ben

"This Valor his name that is not, a Sith lord he is. Darth Kyrestic his name is." Said Yoda

"How can you possibly know who he is?" asked Willy

"The Force allows us to know what is happening and who is doing what." Said Ben

"Willy talks to you I about the Force I must." Said Yoda

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Watching you I have for many years. Powerful with the Force you will become. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force."

"How can I become stronger in the Force when I am fear for those I care about?"

"Fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. Control of your feelings you must learn. Powerful Darth Kyrestic is with the dark side."

"How can I hope to escape him if I am not complete with my training?"

"Teach you I will to communicate to those you love."

"What? How?"

"You must concentrate on the one person that you know will hear you. Strong you are with the Force. Ally you must make it. A powerful ally it will be for you."

"Willy Luke has done this, he called out to Leia and she heard him and went back to get him." Said Ben

"I will try."

"No! Do or do not. There is no try" said Yoda

Willy closed his eyes and felt out into the Force for Carlin and he found her on Naboo, she didn't feel too far off. He opened his eyes and looked to the ghost of the Jedi masters

"Do you know what planet I am on?" asked Willy

"Willy, we must leave you now don't forget what we have told you."

"Remember your training save you it will." Said Yoda

"Wait don't leave I still have questions AAAAAHHHH" shouted Willy

Willy opened his eyes and saw the face of Darth Kyrestic, Willy is in much more pain then he has ever been in. Willy closed his eyes and stood up and looked into Kyrestic face.

"I know who you are Kyrestic."

Darth Kyrestic looked surprised and waved his men to take Willy back to his room.

Jacen is back at Shadda-Ra-Baron waiting for someone to come back. He has been waiting for many hours, as he is walking around the area where the explosion had gone off he sensed someone coming up from behind him. He didn't sense danger from this him. Jacen turned around to comfort his visitor.

"My name is Tingar" said Tingar

Tingar is a human male who looks like he has gotten the short end of the stick when it came to life. He has dirty cloths and it seems like he hasn't had a bath in several days.

"Tingar are you with Valor?" asked Jacen

"Who?"

"Him"

Jacen showed an image of Valor to Tingar.

"Oh him I know him from another name."

"What is his name?"

"I have been forbid to speak it for I am his slave if I say it I will die."

"You are safe from him, he has left and he is not coming back to this place."

"His name is…Darth Kyrestic."

"Thank you; do you know where he has gone?"

"No I do not; I believe he left me here to die.

"Come with me I will take you to see my master and he can help you."

Jacen and Tingar walked over to Jacen shuttle that he left on the landing pad. Jacen handed Tingar a wet towel to clean himself off a little.

As Meardan and Jaina were getting the fire started for those to make dinner Carlin managed to slip out of the camp to go for the walk that she wanted to go on ever since her and Meardan arrived. She isn't going anywhere in particular but something was pulling her towards a forested area. As she came to the area, the presence that pulled her towards this area told her to go into the forest. Carlin is going deeper into the forest; she came to this meadow she thought that she got turned around and came back into the meadow where her camp is at. But she is still in the forest there are trees all around the meadow. As she enters the meadow she hears a wind coming.

"Carlin…"

She turned around and saw no one there she kept going.

"Carlin"

This time it was much louder and she stopped and looked around slowly, as she came back around to the direction that she was facing she saw Willy standing in front of her. She looked into his face and couldn't believe what she is seeing. She fell to the floor when all of the feelings that she went through the past couple of days just came flooding back. Willy walked and sat down next to her.

"Carlin I am not dead, I am alive and being held captive by Valor who is in fact an evil and powerful Sith lord. He goes by the name Darth Kyrestic. I don't know where I am at but I think I am bring taken to the Sith home world tell Luke he should know where this is." Said Willy

Carlin just sat there and is unable to say anything. Willy sat there looking at her; he opened himself into the Force for her to feel him. She looked at him with a painful look, he stopped putting himself in the Force so much realizing that he was also putting the pain that he is in.

"Willy….Willy there is so much I need to tell you."

"Carlin I don't have time this is taking a lot of my energy and I am having a hard time holding it I will get away from him and find you I promise." Said Willy

Carlin watched his image disappear and the forest she was in left with him. She started to cry again. She looked around and saw Meardan and Jaina walking around looking for her. They came running when they saw her sitting on the ground.

"Carlin what's wrong?" asked Meardan

"I saw him, I saw Willy." Carlin

"I know what you saw, it was a Force ghost of him he came back from the Force to see you." Said Jaina

"No Jaina he talked to me and told me that he is a live and that Valor, who is really a Sith lord named Darth Kyrestic, and that he will find me. We need to get back to Luke and tell him what is going on." Said Carlin

"Carlin you are going through a hard time it is normal to see the ones that you care about after they have died." Said Meardan

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I saw him I could touch him he was real, Meardan we need to leave now I have to get back and talk to Luke." Said Carlin

Meardan and Jaina knew that they better listen to Carlin since they both know that Carlin is determined to do this. They went and packed up the camp and headed back to the capitol city to get into the shuttle that Carlin brought from her star destroyer. Meardan landed the speeder at Carlin's shuttle.

"Sorry to cut this trip short Meardan." Said Carlin

"It's alright you come back and introduce that boy of yours."

"I will good bye"

"goodbye"

Carlin and Meardan gave each other a hug and Carlin went up the ramp of her shuttle. The pilot started the engines and took off. Meardan turned to Jaina and the two of them hugged.

"Do you think that he is really alive?" asked Meardan

"I don't know it can be possible I heard stories of how my mother heard Luke call out to her when they were younger. From what I know Luke was injured by Vader and was hanging on to some antenna on Bespin. So it could be possible for Willy to still be alive and contacted her, but the way he did doesn't seem possible if he is alive. I need to get back as well goodbye Meardan." Said Jaina

"Goodbye"

Jaina got into her stealthX, a ship that has stealth technology that is used by the Jedi. She started the engines and headed off into space.

Willy fell to his knees after he stopped talking to Carlin that took a lot out of him Yoda or Ben told him that it would take that much energy. The door opened and Kyrestic came into the room with two men.

"Are you going to another torture session are we Kyrestic?" asked Willy

"No we have arrived and we are moving you to a facility. How did you find out my name?" asked Kyrestic

"I am a lot more knowledgeable then you thought." Said Willy in a mocking tone

"That doesn't matter how you found out, you will join me sooner or later you will fall."

The men took him out of the room and placed him in a shuttle. They went down onto a planet, once landed the men took Willy to a facility that Willy took as a prison; there were high walls with security towers every few feet. As the men took him inside he saw other people in a yard sitting round. Some were talking to each other and the guards breaking them up. As Willy is taken inside Willy saw that there were even more being in a large room with cells everywhere. Willy is placed into a cell at the far end of the complex far away from the other prisoners.

"I am placing you here so that you do not talk to the others here and so that I can keep a better eye on you." Said Kyrestic

Little does he know Willy has already started thinking about making his escape soon, as he was being brought into here he felt out to the guards and they were frightened which meant one of two things. One; that the prisoners here are ruthless and will do anything to get out once they have a leader to follow behind or the second thing which is they fear Kyrestic. Either way that would make Willy's job of getting out easier because the guards will not be worrying about a human male walking around the complex as they would a Wookie or other beings that can cause them pain.

"I am sure you know but do you know that your men a full of fear?" asked Willy

"Yes I am aware and I put that fear in them so that they do not fail because if they don't do their job they die." Said Kyrestic

Willy smiled and Kyrestic said something to one of the men and Willy saw a large fist come at his face and Willy was knocked out cold.

Jacen returned with Tingar in tow and took him straight to Luke. Luke gave Tingar a room and said that he can take a nice bath and get freshened up before they talked. While Luke and Jacen waited for Tingar to finish Jacen told Luke what Tingar has told him. They both felt a presence close by that they thought they wouldn't feel for several more days, they both turn around to watch the doors open to the conference room. The doors opened and Carlin came into the room, with Jaina close by.

"Master Skywalker Willy is alive he talked to me back on Naboo." Said Carlin

"Carlin calm down tell me what you saw." Said Luke

Carlin went into detail about what she saw and what Willy told her. Luke listened and once Carlin finished he smiled.

"What is funny?" asked Carlin

"I used a technique similar to that but not so much to that extent I just called out to my sister. But Carlin I don't feel him in the force and I felt the death of some many that day." Said Luke

"I know he is alive I just know he is." Said Carlin

"Jaina takes her to her quarters she needs to rest." Said Luke

Jaina took Carlin to her room and Carlin went inside and sat on the bed. Jaina stood at the door.

"You think I am crazy don't you?" asked Carlin

"It does sound like that, you just need to rest I will leave you to do that." Said Jaina

Jaina left Carlin to rest, Carlin laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Willy is getting his lunch, he hasn't talked to anyone here because everyone keeps to themselves probably due to the guards beating anyone who talked to long with each other. As Willy sat down at an empty table a man came and sat opposite of him. Willy looked at him, Willy saw a scar that goes across his face starting at his forehead and going long his left eye to his lower right jaw. He is human, and he is looking into Willy's eyes with a gaze that seemed like he is peering into Willy's soul.

"My name is Zuwor, you are a Jedi aren't you?" asked Zuwor

"Yes, I am a Jedi how did you know?" asked Willy

"I can tell these things I am able to look at someone and figure out who they are, I can help you get out of here."

"What's in it for you?"

"Just you don't forget about this place and that you come back and rescue us from this place. Must of use in here have done nothing to be in here."

"I promise to come back for you once I am out of here."

"Then meet me after dinner by the refreshers."

Zuwor stood up and left Willy. Later that night Willy went to the refreshers and saw Zuwor and someone else inside. Willy went inside once he went in the door closed behind him.

"Were you followed?" asked Zuwor

"No and no one is looking for anyone here." Said Willy

"Good, Sik open the tunnel."

Sik went over to a shower head and pulled on it, a hidden door opened Sik lead Willy into the tunnel.

"Zuwor come with us you can get out now." Said Willy

"I can't leave the people here they need someone that will help them until you get back, Sik will take you to a ship and get you out of here." Said Zuwor

The door closed and Willy followed Sik throw the tunnel. Sik is bothan male with black and gold fur. They came out of the tunnel far from the complex into a forested area. Sik lead Willy to a shuttle that is covered with branches and leaves.

"This is my ship, Zuwor has a way of getting a hold of me when he has someone he needs to get out."

"Where will you take me?"

"I will take you as far as Tatooine, from there you have to find your own way. Zuwor asked me to give you some credit chips."

"Thank you I will come back for them."

Sik just looked at him and lead him onto the ship. They went into the cockpit and Sik started up the engines and they left that place.

"WHERE DID HE GO!" shouted Kyrestic

"We don't know sir we took him to his cell but he is not there when we checked this morning." Said a guard

Kyrestic looked at the guard and he felt the fear in the guard. Kyrestic lifted his hand and flicked it. The guard went limp. The other guard in the room looked at his comrade and his face was full of fear.  
"You are now in charge here do not fail me again." Said Kyrestic.

"Yes my lord.' Said the guard

The guard left and Kyrestic looked down into his hands angry that Willy has escaped.

Carlin suddenly woke up from a deep sleep when she heard someone knock on her door. She went to the door and no one was there, she closed that door and when she turned around she saw Willy standing before her. She couldn't believe that he is here.

"No…no you can't be here your dead I saw you die." Said Carlin

"Carlin I am not dead I have escaped meet me at Tatooine."

With that Willy vanished again like he was never there. Carlin woke up and rushed to her comlink to tell Jaina but thought better of it. _Was that a dream or a vision should I go to tattooing or should I ignore it._

"Tatooine go you must." Said Yoda

Carlin spines around and saw that little green Jedi master sitting there on her bed. Carlin stared into Yoda's eyes and new that she must go. She packed her bag and contacted her shuttle pilot to ready the ship. She ran through the temple by passing masters and younglings. She almost ran into Luke who called after her but she couldn't hear what he said. As she got the hanger bay her shuttle pilot just started up the engines. As she ran up the ramp she told him to contact the_ Chadosiast _to prepare for light speed for Tatooine and to launch as soon as the shuttle has landed. A few minutes later she is on her way to Tatooine.

Willy managed to save a lot more energy this time he went back to the cockpit to help Sik if needed. He sat down in the copilot seat.

"I will give you the coordinates of the planet when we get to Tatooine as well as the credit chips." Said Sik

"Thank you how long until we are there?" asked Willy

"Not long a few minutes I am never far from that place just in case Zuwor ever needs me."

"You are a loyal friend Sik"

Sik just looked at him and then back out into space. They came out of hyperspace at Tatooine a few minutes later. They landed and Sik handed him a data-chip with the coordinates on it and another with credits on it.

"Goodbye Jedi don't forget your promise."

"Goodbye Sik and I will not forget."

Willy watched Sik take off. Willy headed into Mos Eisley, as he came into the city he saw a familiar shuttle starting to land in one of the hangers. He asked someone where that hanger was located and they pointed out the direction. He went there as fast as he could. He managed to get there and inside before the ship had time to fully land. He stood there waiting for the ramp to lower.

A few minutes later the ramp did lower and he saw a familiar figure come down the ramp. She stopped and starred at him. He took a step towards her, and she burst into a run and jumped into his arms. Willy is still in pain from the torture that he went throw while he was in the prison. He almost fell over when she jumped onto him; he took a few steps backwards but stayed on his feet.

"I thought you were dead, even though you came to me and told me that you weren't." said Carlin

"That's alright I have a story to tell you and I need to speak with Luke." Said Willy

Carlin didn't let the embrace let go in fear that she will lose him again. Willy felt a surge of pain come through his body. He lost his balance and fell out of Carlin's arms she tried to keep him up but she couldn't. She waved for her pilot to come and help her take Willy into the shuttle. The pilot brought a stretcher to put Willy on. Once they got Willy on to the stretcher the Pilot guided it onto the ship, into the main compartment and secured him to the wall.

"Let's get out of here and tell the _Chadosiast_ to have a medical team standing by when we arrive." Said Carlin

The pilot shook his head in acknowledge meant and went into the cockpit. A few minutes later they are on the star destroyer in the infirmary. Willy was passed out laying in the med bed. Carlin sat there next to him holding his hand.

"He will be fine, he is just tired and from what we can tell, he has gone through a lot of trauma and needs to rest." Said the medical droid

"Princess you are need on the Bridge." Said Captain Reed

"I am on my way captain." Said Carlin

She stood up and gave Willy a kiss on his forehead and left for the bridge. Carlin walked to the bridge and when she arrived Captain Reed approached her.

"Master Skywalker has asked for you." Said Captain Reed

"Very good captain put him through." Said Carlin

"Yes ma'am."

He singled to the communication officer to put Luke throw. Luke's image formed in front of her.

"Master Skywalker." Said Carlin

"Carlin where did you go?" asked Luke in a fatherly tone

"I'm at Tatooine, I had to come here master it's hard explain." Said Carlin

"Next time just stop and tell me when you almost run into me."

"Yes master I will be returning soon."

"I can see why you went there." Said Luke

Carlin turned around to see what Luke was talking about and saw Willy standing behind her. She went over to Willy and took his hand and led him over so that Luke can see him better.

"Are you alright?" whispered Carlin

"I am fine, Master Skywalker, sorry for my appetence." Said Willy

"No need to be sorry there is much to discuses when you return Willy."

"Yes master I am sure we are on our way now."

"Willy goes get some rest we will talk when you return."

Willy bowed and turned to leave and Carlin was going with him.

"Carlin I need to talk to about something." Said Luke

Willy gave her a look and she turned around and stood in front of Luke, while Willy headed for the door, Captain Reed whispered something to a junior officer and that officer went over to Willy and led him out of the bridge.

"Carlin you told me that you regretted not telling Willy how you felt when he thought him to be dead." Said Luke

"Yes I remember telling you that." Said Carlin

"Go to him and tell him how you feel this is a rare opportunity to get a second chance at this, don't waste time."

"Yes master, but he is in so much pain he can barely walk shouldn't I wait until he is better to talk about this?" asked Carlin

"Let him sleep and tell him when he wakes."

"Yes master and thank you for helping me through this."

"You're welcome now you too go get some sleep you look like you haven't slept in days."

Carlin smiled and bowed to Luke and his image faded away. Captain Reed is standing behind her. As she turned around to head out of the bridge Reed stopped her.

"Ma'am should I give the single to head back to Coruscant?" asked Reed

"Yes captain do that and where did Willy go?"asked Carlin

"I told Ar'em to take him to your quarters since we had nothing else prepared for him, I will have something ready for him soon."

"No that's fine just give me another quarter for tonight and let's holds off until morning to leave."

"Yes ma'am"

Carlin walked out of the bridge and headed for the quarters that Reed had people running to make it ready. She entered the room and slept.

Willy awoke and thought that he was back in the ship where Kyrestic had tortured him, but as he looked around he saw that he is on the _Chadosiast_ he stood up with little pain and headed to the refresher. He took a long hot shower and after he was done he went into the main room and found a pair of Jedi robes were there waiting for him. He put on the robes and felt a familiar presence that he had missed.

"I see that you still enjoy watching me." Said Willy

Carlin smiled "Willy I need to tell you something, while you were captured I couldn't help but feel a sense of regret for not telling you how I felt, I want to te…"

She was interrupted when Willy grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate long kiss

"..tell you that I love you." Said Carlin a little surprise of what just happened.

"Carlin I feel the same and when I was being tortured something made me realize that when I talked to Yoda and Obi-Wan." Said Willy

Carlin gave Willy another kiss and pulled him into her. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt like nothing in the universe can ever hurt her ever again. They stood there for several minutes in silence.

"I am starving how about we go get some food." Said Willy

"Alright we can do that." Smiled Carlin

They walked to the mess and got some food. While they are eating Captain Reed came into the mess and approached them.

"Ma'am are we ready to disembark?"

"Yes captain let's head home."

Captain Reed bowed and headed back to the bridge.

Jacen, Jaina and Luke are wafting outside of the Jedi temple for Carlin to arrive. She hadn't told them that Willy is with her. As the shuttle landed Carlin came down the ramp with someone. Jacen and Jaina went running up to them and Luke smiled. Willy embraced Jacen and Jaina in a hugged. He went up to Luke and Luke offered his hand. Willy shook the hand but Luke pulled him and gave him a one arm hug.

"Welcome back Willy." Said Luke

"Thank you master, the place I was at needs to be liberated and I promised them I would return to save them." Said Willy

"Alright let's go inside and tell us what you know." Said Luke

The five of them went inside and Willy told them what he went through. Carlin on his side holding his hand.


End file.
